


1- Teaser: Silence

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, General Introduction, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably going to turn into a full novel... be prepared. This is just a teaser; something to get us started. The story is mostly based off of Ouran High School Host Club, mostly the manga. Its generally canon with the exception of a few changes by me. Later chapters will have explicit sexual depictions, but I will rate chapters accordingly as we go. I do not own any of the characters unless specified. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any of its forms. Special Thanks to Bisco Hatori for providing such inspiration.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit. </p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1- Teaser: Silence

_Silence is something most people don't understand, much less tolerate. It frightens them. For reasons beyond my understanding..._ She sighed, glancing up from her book to gaze across the library.  _People just don't want to be alone with themselves, that frightens them too. To be alone is to be silent. Mia from Pulp Fiction was right... "That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."  Because that truly means you are alone with someone, there's nothing to come in between you two and you can just sit and enjoy the company._


End file.
